When using rotary switches, a variety of parameters such as electrical durability, the force required to operate the switch, and contact opening and closing speeds are often directly dependent on the speed and force with which the rotary switch is operated. A variety of apparatuses for operating rotary switches are known in the art, for example from German utility model document DE 17 20 869 U, German patent specification DE 35 18 419 C2 and French patent application FR 2 533 067 A1.
German patent application DE 31 00 602 A1 describes a rotary switch operating apparatus having the same features as the preamble of claim 1. An inhibiting part comprising recesses in which pins engage is provided as a locking means to limit a rotational movement of a second drive element of the operating apparatus. A control cam for the pins, said cam extending in a circular arc, acts as a release means to cancel limiting of the rotational movement, said cam being provided in the coupling half on the drive side of the operating apparatus, said coupling half acting as the first drive element.